A Musical Day
by yumeneko
Summary: What happens when Weiss and Schwartz sing? Not to be read by those who love serious stuff and hate those who are treating squirrels badly... Now we're at the police station...
1. At Schwartz

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
Note: Arigatou to RoMayDrako for helping me out here...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(It's an empty scene outside Schwartz's villa. Risuko Natsuboshi, squirrel- girl extraordianire, is holding a script.)  
  
Risuko: I dropped the braces on Omi idea, and the cheesecake, and Yohji's buzzcut. RoMayDrako-chan has just been caught writing Farfie World which I really shudder at the thought of reading. (twirls squirrel tail) Anyway, just read!  
  
(Inside the villa, in the common room, Schuldig is pracncing around like a fool.)  
  
Schuldig (singing): The villa is alive with the sound of killing!  
  
(A shoe flies in and hits him in the noggin)  
  
Schuldig: Daikirai... Where's Farfie?  
  
(Scene: Bathroom. Farfie is taking a bath with his rubber Nagi.)  
  
Farfie (singing): Rubber Nagi, you're the one! You make bathtime lots of fun! Rubber Nagi I'm awfully fond of you... Kill me please... Rubber Nagi, la la la. La la la la la la la. La la la la la la la la la laaaaaa!  
  
Risuko (In squirrel form): Why am I so insane...  
  
(Scene: Bedroom. Nagi's singing.)  
  
Nagi (singing): Midnight... Not a sound in the bedroom... Has Farfie lost his memory? He is killing alone... In the lamplight, the withered corpses collect at my feet. And Schuldig's wind...  
  
Risuko: GAS MASK!!!  
  
Nagi (telepathicly knocks the screaming squirrel off the window sill and sings): begins to blow... Memory... All alone in the bedroom... I can smile at our old fight, he was very cute then... I remember the time I slammed him to the concrete... Let the Memory, live again...  
  
(Risuko scrambles down the tree to get away from Nagi and finds herself where Brad is...)  
  
Brad (looking into the future): Maybe far away, or maybe real nearby... Aya maybe pouring his coffee, Yohji maybe straighting his hair... Maybe in a house all hidden by a skyscraper, Omi maybe playing online, Ken might be paying a bill... Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart. Maybe girls are swarming at their place right now. Maybe they're hurt. Lying on the ground. Don't really care as long as Aya's mine...  
  
Risuko: O.O??? Let us now move on to Weiss... 


	2. At Weiss

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
Note: Arigatou to RoMayDrako for helping me out here...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(Scene: Koneko No Sumu Ie. Risuko's climbing up a tree in squirrel mode so that she won't get mobbed by a bunch of stupid girls.)  
  
Risuko: Yeah, like Oka!  
  
(Scene is on Omi in bed dreaming...)  
  
Omi: Somewhere, over the rainbow... Nagi is... Brad flew over the rainbow 'cause Nagi's controlling him... Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where Nagi is near beside me... Where Yohji melts like lemon drops, La la la la la la la la la la, That's where you'll find me...  
  
Risuko: *sweatdrop* Let's go somewhere else...  
  
(Scene is now on Yohji, dreaming about Schu-schu...)  
  
Yohji: Every night in my dreams, I see you... I feel you. That is how I know you go on... Far across the distance and spaces between us, you'll be always there in my heart... Near, far, where ever you are, I believe that your suaveness will go on...  
  
Risuko: Why the hell is everyone singing?  
  
(Risuko scrambles over to where Ken is...)  
  
Ken (singing): Don't breath too deep, don't think all day. Dive into work! Drive the other way... That bit of hurt, that pint of shame. Goes away just play the game... You're living in the Flower Shop at the end of the milennium.. You're living in a Flower Shop, leave your bugnuks at the door, and when you're living in a flower shop at the end of the milennium... You're not alone...  
  
(Aya comes in with coffee)  
  
Aya (sings): Brad can see the future...  
  
(Omi comes in in PJs)  
  
Omi (sings): And Nagi is so cute...  
  
(Yohji comes in)  
  
Yohji (sings): Yet I see Asuka everywhere!  
  
Omi (sings): Nagi's voice is in my ear...  
  
Ken (sings): Would you like some coffee?  
  
Yohji (sings): I'll have mine's now, thank you.  
  
Omi (sings): Just don't let go...  
  
All: Or your pants get wet! You're living in a flower shop at the end of the milennium... You're living in a flower shop where enemies are from the twilight zone... And when you're living in a flower shop, at the end of the milennium... You're not alone... So I own no consience, I kill and escape, content. I own no emotion, I kill....  
  
Omi: What was it about that night?  
  
Ken (simultaneously): What was it about that night?  
  
Both: Enemies in an isolating age...  
  
Yohji: For once the shadows gave way to light!  
  
Aya (Simultaneously): For once the shadows gave way to light!  
  
Both: For once we kinda got beaten up...  
  
(The Weiss boys continue singing and Risuko walks away in squirrel-form... Aya notices this and stops singing)  
  
Aya (picking up the squirrel by the tail): Risu-chan...  
  
(Risuko returns to squirrel-girl form)  
  
Risuko: Ano, gomen...  
  
Yohji: Gomen ain't gonna get you that far...  
  
Risuko: Eeep...  
  
(Violence ensures. A mix of screams, blade sounds and explosions can be heard. Then, the scene clears up to show an unharmed squirrel-girl and a heap of badly hurt men.)  
  
Risuko: Ha ha! I'm the Risu No Megami! I hold the great squirrel-powers! I beat them up! Ohohoho!!!  
  
(She is slammed against the wall by Nagi's telekinesis)  
  
Nagi: No one hurts Omi and get's away with it!!!  
  
Risuko: OoooooOooooo... Look at the cute flying squirrels... 


	3. Being at the Police Station Hurts God

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
Note: Arigatou to RoMayDrako for helping me out here...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi: Argh! I dunno what to do! 

(Cops come into the scene and arrest everyone)

Farfello: Going to jail hurts God *freaky smile*

*sings* Ring around the rosies   
Pocket full of posies   
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down   
  
Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head   
Into my childhood they're spoonfed   
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real   
Look at the pages that cause all this evil   
  
One, two, buckle my shoe   
Three, four, shut the door   
Five, six, pick up sticks   
Seven, eight, lay them straight   
  
London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down   
London bridges falling down, my fair lady   
  
Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone   
This old man came rolling home   
. . . this old man came,   
Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!   
  
Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!   
Baa baa black sheep have you any wool   
Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!   
Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full   
Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow!   
Baa baa black sheep have you any wool   
Mary had a little lamb!   
Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full

Omi: What are we here for??

Policeman: Illegal possession of drugs...

Omi: What drugs?!?

Policeman: Look at your friend o're there... *points to Nagi*

Nagi *sings*: I forgot to whack Farfie, because I was high... 

I used to kick his balls, too before I was high... 

Now I'm going off to Omi's now... And I know why!

Because I'm high, because I'm high, because I'm high...

Omi, where's that stash of pot you've got?

Omi: Pot? What pot!? I thought it was Schuldig who gave you that!

Nagi: Um... Dude, where's Schu-schu?

Omi: I really dunno... 

Nagi: Let's have some fun, shall we?

Omi: Where?

Nagi: In the shower...

Omi: You're totally insane, dude... RISUKO!!!

*A squirrel girl pops out of thin air*

Risuko: Nani yo!

Omi: You've given Nagi the pot, ne?

Risuko: Shit... You found me out... *ties Omi to a chair and locks him in a room with Farfie and Nagi*

Omi: I wouldn't mind being stuck here with Nagi... But Farfello?!? TASUKETEEEEEEEE!!!

  
  



End file.
